Together Again
by XMidnightSunshineX
Summary: Before the tragic deaths of Haruka and Juri Kuran. Another death was said to have occurred... *Note if you don't like spoilers you shouldn't read*
1. Chapter 1 Memory

I gazed nervously at the clock on the wall.  
Then taking some scissors, I gently cut my long brown hair short.  
Quietly I walked out of my room and I went outside.  
I sighed and looked back at my house. I sat underneath a tree and waited for them.  
Silently they came and when they saw me they took one look before impaling me with a sword.

I didn't die as fast as I thought I would.  
I was still conscious when I heard him gasp. I opened my eyes. He was panicking.  
"It's okay, brother." I said in a hushed voice. "Better I die…than you."  
He lowered his head, and his tears fell on my hand. "You knew someone was coming but, you…" he trailed off.

"I'm taking your place" My voice was hard. "You were meant for great things…I was somehow born with you, and I wasn't supposed to be. And because of that I was born human." I smiled. "You still have _her._ The person you are meant to be with." I sighed and closed my eyes, ready to be gripped by death.

"Kanna! Please don't die!" He screamed, but I didn't answer.

**But then there was a pinch.**


	2. Chapter 2 Weird Meeting

The morning sun woke me. My eyes were wet with tears. _I had that same dream again. I was dying in front of someone..._ I thought to myself quietly.  
I heard a small moan "Kanna?"  
I looked over to the bed beside me. "Over here Rin."  
She moved the blanket covering her face. "You were talking in your sleep…again."  
I blushed slightly "Sorry." I got up and walked to the window. Slowly I moved the curtains to the side, flinching slightly.  
~~~

I was walking alone like always when I sensed someone.  
Quickly I turned around to see a guy I recognized as Aido.  
This was the first time I'd seen him, but the girls in my class go non-stop about him. So I had a pretty good idea.  
I met eyes with him and his face became puzzled.  
"What is it?" I asked slightly annoyed. But he just stared at me.  
"…okay…I'll be going then." I said turning around.

After a few steps I looked back, but of course he wasn't there.  
I sighed and continued walking, but I had this annoying feeling as if I were being watched all the way back to the Sun Dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3 Invitation

I woke to Rin shaking me. "What is it?" My voice was still full of sleep.  
I opened my eyes "Kanna?" She asked worried. I sat up. "What? What's wrong?"  
She sighed and looked relieved."I had a strange dream…But I can't really rememer. You were in some kind of danger."  
She sighed again."But of course that was just a dream…"

As I was walking back to the dorms I was watching for Aido.  
The strange expression on his face yesterday wouldn't leave my mind.  
_Do I really look that strange?_ I couldn't help but to think.  
I sensed Aido again and I turned around.  
Not only was Aido behind me, but Ruka too.  
The second I looked at Ruka her eyes widen slightly.  
_Again with the face expressions?_ I thought annoyed.  
Ruka's lips parted, she was just about to say something, when Aido interupted her  
"Come to our dorms later tonight."


	4. Chapter 4 Yuki

The sun went down and I waited thirty minutes before making my way over.  
I was halfway out of the Sun Dormitory when I heard Yuki behind me. "Hi!"  
I smiled and turned around "Hey."  
Her face changed. "You know…I don't think I've seen you before."  
I continued walking and motioned Yuki to follow.  
"I enrolled here about 5 months ago I'm not _that _new." I shrugged "It's still nice to meet you though."  
She smiled "Nice to meet you as well. I've got to finish my rounds but I'll meet you at the Moon Dormitory later okay?"  
"Sure." I watched her run off before continuing walking.

I waved slightly to the creepy gatekeeper.  
I opened the door and walked in, but I had a terrible feeling something bad was going to happen.  
I had no idea that I was Dead-On right.


	5. Chapter 5 Eyes through Darkness

Aido was sitting on a couch chatting with Ruka, apparently waiting for me.  
I quietly walked over to them, expecting an answer as to why they told me to come.  
Aido looked at me and said three words. "Upstairs third door"  
I glanced at Ruka before going, but she avoided eyes.  
I sighed and walked up the huge staircase.

I stood outside the third door, frozen.  
I felt as though my heart was tearing but I couldn't tell why exactly.  
I closed my eyes and turned the doorknob.  
When I opened my eyes I saw someone sitting on a bed.  
He turned towards me, but paused.  
Then he quickly got up and came over to me.  
It was very dark, and I couldn't see very well.  
but I could feel his eyes on me.  
And he caught me as I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6 Hello Again

_"Kanna… Wake up…Wake up!"_

I slowly opened my eyes.  
I was in the living room on one of the couches. I sat up.  
"Oh, you're awake." Yuki said with relief.  
I didn't say anything.  
I was watching him, and my eyes began to water.  
"Kaname?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
He looked at me, making me gasp. "I'm so sorry, Kaname"

"I thought you were dead." A shiver went down my back when he spoke.  
"I panicked, and I did what I thought was right" Tears were rolling down my face as I spoke.  
This was the first time I've seen my twin in…a long time.  
"If you're siblings… that means you're a…Vampire." Yuki said in disbelief.  
"I'm twins with Kaname, but some how I was born Human."  
I gently looked at Kaname "Brother, your eyes are so cold, it's all my fault!"

Kaname sighed. "You saw my death, and you took my place. I was being selfish, I took your human life. Just so you could be with me."  
"You saved me even though I had thought I was doing the right thing. I was so foolish. But you're my big brother and I love you, Kaname"  
I looked down "I don't remember everything about my past, My memories must've been I've began seeing what I'm guessing to be my memories in my dreams.  
You're always there, we were always together."

Kaname pullled me into a big embrace. "Kanna" another shiver went done my spine. "You are a Vampire now."  
I pulled from his hug, and I looked into his sad eyes. "I know"  
I gently took his hand into mine. "But I'm not afraid."


	7. Chapter 7 Random Chapter

Extra Chapter ;)

* * *

I was in a great mood the next morning, even Rin noticed.

I was looking in the mirror brushing my long brown hair, and comparing my looks to Kaname's.

_If only I had followed those giddy girls to the Gates. If only I had watched the Night Class. I would have seen him sooner.  
_

I thought but I managed to smile. _At least I have him now._

Rin came in and took the brush from my hand, and began brushing my hair for me.

But then she stopped for a moment and stared at my long hair, then she glanced at me through the mirror.

"You know, you look a lot like Kuran-kun"

I just smiled.


	8. Chapter 8 Meanie! :

After class I walked up to Yuki. "Hey!" she said when she saw me.  
I glanced around; making sure no one would hear me.  
The only other person in the room was Zero, and he was glaring at me like I just killed his favorite hamster.  
I returned my attention to Yuki.  
"How long does it take for a human to change to a Vampire?"  
The question caught her off guard a little.

She glanced at Zero "Uh…I guess it kind of depends..."  
Yuki reached into her pocket "Speaking of Vampires… I got you these. I hope your body accepts them."  
She gave me a small black box. I looked at it curiously.  
"Blood Tablets." Zero said with another glare.  
I finally snapped. "What? What is it? Why do you keep glaring at me like that? What the heck did I do?"  
He just blinked; dumbfounded.  
I took a deep breath. "Thank you, Yuki"  
I placed them in my pocket. "It's really ironic that I found my brother here.. Out of all places. "  
I looked at Zero before quietly leaving the room


	9. Chapter 9 Coming Full Circle

I opened the door to the Moon Dormitory.  
Like always Aido was sitting over on the couch.  
I walked over and sat beside him.  
"I never knew Kaname had a sibling." He said randomly.  
I looked at my Cross Academy bracelet. "I hadn't seen him since we were both really young."  
I looked up at Aido. "Do you think I was stupid to give my life so easily?"  
He actually smiled. "Do you really want me to answer that?"  
I sighed. "Forget I even asked."I said annoyed but I couldn't help but to smirk.

Aido gave me another one of his strange looks. "It's not rare for Vampire siblings to marry."  
I shook my head. "No, I was once human. I don't think that'll happen and besides, he still has his other sister."  
Aido looked at me with an eyebrow raised.  
Ichijo and Kain walked in ruining the awkward Silence.  
"Hey! Ichijo said happily. He sat next to me and pulled out a Manga.  
"A few days ago Aido walked in with a weird face expression. He sat over in his Favorite Spot. Then Aido asked us 'Does Kaname have a sister?'"  
Ichijo said while reading his Manga  
My face flushed. I was actually getting tired of all the attention.  
"Yes, Kaname and I are siblings." I said quietly.  
But then another memory popped in my head.  
"Ichijo, I remember you from my past...not that I can really remember a whole bunch."

He looked at me curiously.  
"Hmmm Oh! I know! Kaname would always go to your house to play." I smiled  
"What happened with you and Kaname, Kanna?" Kain asked suddenly  
I had to think hard for a moment.  
"Kaname bit me... then I woke in a hospital from a coma. My memories were completely wiped clean.  
Because of that I think the people that took me to the Hospital might have been Hunters... I had always thought I was an orphan girl"  
"By the time you woke, you probably already were." Kain said dully


	10. Chapter 10 What Happened?

My heart dropped. "What do you mean?"  
"How long were you in that Coma?" Kain asked.  
I began to shake slightly. "Aleast four years."  
"I'm only guessing, but I think that your body didn't like the Vampire part that was in you…  
And you just shutted down. When your body finally got used to it, you woke up." Aido suggested.

…**Awkward Silence…**

"What happened then?" Ichijo asked.  
"Nothing, really. I got adopted and they sent me here, after a few more years."  
"They probably knew who you are, so they sent you to Kaname." Kain said.  
I managed to laugh. "Who knew it would take 5 months. I never followed everyone to the Gates, so I never saw him."

I laughed again. "I would have never met him again if Aido hadn't began to stalk me."  
Aido turned bright red. "I WAS NEVER STALKING YOU!" He yelled, clearly embarressed. "I saw a glimpse of your face…and it got me curios."  
"Why? Cause I'm that good looking?" I joked  
Aido turned even redder. "No…It's just. Your face, you look _exactly_ like Kaname."  
That last part made me a little irritated. "We _ARE_ twins in case you didn't know!"  
"Well, I didn't know then!"


	11. Chapter 11 Other Sister?

A few hours after I left, Kaname came in.  
He sat beside Aido on the obviously loved couch to relax… which is pretty much what a couch is used for.  
Everyone besides Aido wanted to walk me back to the Sun Dormitory.  
"Kanna seems to remember everything about you." Aido said quietly  
Kaname smiled slightly. "Probably cause we're a lot closer. And Hunters erased her memories, unlike my other sister."  
Aido frowned. "Who is your other sister? I heard Kanna say something about another sister too"

Kaname ignored his question. "It's too early for her memories to be awaken."  
"Kanna said herself, she doesn't think you guys are meant to be together.  
She then said something about her thinking Yuki is a better choice." Aido said confused.  
"Yeah, maybe…" Kaname replied softly.

* * *

I will only write more if you want me to.  
And I will take any ideas that you have, cuz I think I'm running low XD  
I appreciate you reading my story

~Scarlet


End file.
